


Of Knights And Dames

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Dean Flirts, F/F, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lo so che non ne avevi bisogno, dolcezza. Ma alle donne piace che arrivi un cavaliere con l'armatura splendente a salvarle.” flirtò. Cas arrossì appena. “O così dicono. Come potrei saperlo? A me piacciono le donne!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knights And Dames

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_**Of Knights And Dames** _

__  
Prompt: _fem!Destiel, Deanne salva Castielle da un paio di bulli. "So che non avevi bisogno di essere salvata, ma alle donne piace."_ _  
Note:_ _in questo fill c'è una awkward Castielle che potrebbe essere giusto un punticino appena ooc._ _E parlo troppo del labbro rotto di Dee._

Deanne stava seduta sul bordo del marciapiedi di fronte l'Impala, Cas accanto a lei che le tamponava un fazzoletto umido sul labbro rotto.

“Non avresti dovuto intervenire.” disse solo Castielle concentrandosi fin troppo su ciò che stava facendo. Anche se in realtà a Deanne piaceva quell'espressione a metà tra il preoccupato, il serio e il costipato. Le ricordava quando aveva conosciuto Cas e aveva pensato di lei che fosse la solita bacchettona con un palo in culo, piena di soldi e moralismo, che pensava di poter comandare su tutto e tutti.

“Eri una contro quattro. Non mi pareva le cose fossero in tuo favore.” ribatté guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Cas. Deanne sorrise, poi sibilò per il bruciore al labbro rotto.

“Ti sei ferita.”

Constatare a voce alta l'ovvio era un'altra di quelle cose che inizialmente Dee aveva trovato irritanti; ora invece pensava solo fosse adorabile. Le faceva venire voglia di carezzare il viso di Cas, cosa che ovviamente fece, cercando di essere delicata.

Castielle si scostò comunque quando Deanne sfiorò il livido sulla guancia dove un pugno l'aveva colpita e che presto si sarebbe gonfiato rovinando per qualche giorno il viso angelico della ragazza.

“Anche tu.” rispose quindi facendo sospirare in modo esasperato l'altra.

“Non avevo bisogno di essere salvata.”

Deanne sapeva che Cas a volte poteva essere testarda come e forse più del suo fratellino Sammy, il che era davvero tutto dire. Per questo le diede corda.

“Lo so che non ne avevi bisogno, dolcezza. Ma alle donne piace che arrivi un cavaliere con l'armatura splendente a salvarle.” flirtò. Cas arrossì appena. “O così dicono. Come potrei saperlo? A me piacciono le donne! Di un tizio a caso che arriva tutto bardato di metallo non mi importerebbe. Di una infermeria che bada alle mie ferite di guerra, invece… Oh, su di lei potrei fare molte fantasie.” proseguì fissando Cas intensamente e ammiccando. Lei in tutta risposta fece più pressione sulla sua ferita e la fece sibilare di nuovo per il bruciore improvviso.

“Siamo ancora nel parcheggio della scuola, Dee.” la ammonì distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Okay, messaggio ricevuto. Lascio i giochi di ruolo per quando saremo nella mia camera e potrò gettarti sul letto.”

Cas fece pressione di nuovo sul labbro ferito, ma Deanne, nonostante il dolore, non poté fermare il proprio sorriso. Adorava quando Castielle faceva la pudica.


End file.
